And their eulogies sang me to sleep
by Asaliah
Summary: Castiel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal à Dean. Il devait se défaire de l'emprise de Naomi, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire du mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre… Il devait l'en empêcher, il devait le sauver… OS Destiel, top!Cass, bottom!Dean


… **AND THEIR EULOGIES SANG ME TO SLEEP**

**Résumé** : Castiel ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire du mal à Dean. Il devait se défaire de l'emprise de Naomi, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire du mal à l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur Terre… Il devait l'en empêcher, il devait le sauver…

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla, je ne fais que jouer avec blablabla, BREF

**Avertissements** : Citron entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, faites demi-tour sur le champ ! Top!Cass , Bottom!Dean , No beta donc les horreurs sont de moi /SPOILER\ Saison 8

**NDA** : Bon alors voilà un nouvel OS, après ma « démission » sur House of Secrets. Le titre vient de la chanson _…And Their Eulogies Sang Me to Sleep_ de The Agonist. J'ai des doutes sur cet OS alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Encore un qui venait de tomber. Encore un qui était mort de mes mains. Je ne les comptais plus, j'avais arrêté il y a bien longtemps. J'en avais tué tellement que désormais je ne ressentais plus rien. C'était comme écraser un insecte. Tu te dis que ce n'est pas bien mais tu ne ressens aucuns remords. Je tournai la tête et je pus voir ces dizaines, ces centaines de Dean morts. J'entendis un bruit de pas se rapprochant. Naomi.

- C'est de mieux en mieux Castiel. Aucune hésitation, aucune. Tu me sembles prêt.

Je me tournai vers elle et la fixai de ce regard vide qui me caractérisait depuis que je suivais les ordres de Naomi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander au fond, tout au fond de moi, si ce que je faisais était effectivement la bonne chose à faire. Naomi dût ressentir mon doute car elle reprit la parole :

- Ne faiblis pas maintenant Castiel. Tu es si proche du but.

En quelques pas elle se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètre et mon visage. Apparemment, le concept d'espace vital était inconnu de tous les anges. Cette simple pensée me fit ressentir une bouffée de chaleur réconfortante dans tout mon corps. Dean…

- Bientôt tu auras la tablette…

Oui j'aurai la tablette.

- … Tu pourras ainsi te faire pardonner auprès de nous pour tout le mal que tu as fait aux anges…

Oui je me ferai pardonner.

- … Et si tu dois tuer Dean Winchester pour y arriver, tu le feras.

Oui je tuerai D… non… Mais s'il le fallait alors… non… Je pouvais le faire, je le devais… mais c'était de Dean dont il s'agissait… Mais en quoi sa vie était elle plus importante que de rétablir l'ordre au Paradis et me faire pardonner pour mes fautes ? … Parce-que c'était Dean tout simplement…

- Castiel ?

Je levai mes yeux bleus troublés et affolés vers Naomi qui me regardait avec précaution.

- Je ne peux pas… murmurai-je dans un souffle quasi-inaudible.

- Bien sûr que si Castiel ! S'emporta-t-elle. S'il t'empêche d'accomplir ce pourquoi nous travaillons si dur depuis tout ce temps, alors tu devras le faire !

- Mais c'est Dean… je l'ai sorti de l'Enfer moi-même…

- Et bien il est peut-être temps que tu l'y réexpédies alors !

Un long silence s'installa entre nous. Elle était furieuse que je la défie, cela se voyait. Quant à moi j'étais perdu. Perdu entre mon passé et le futur qui s'annonçait pour moi. Perdu entre ces souvenirs des moments passés avec Dean et le désir de me faire pardonner des miens. Perdu entre ces années de camaraderie et ces mois à suivre les ordres de Naomi, pour le bien du Paradis. Pour certains, ce choix était risible. Le choix entre un humain et mes frères et sœurs célestes. Dit comme cela, la deuxième option semblait la bonne, de très loin. Mais Dean n'était pas n'importe lequel humain. Il était l'humain que j'avais sauvé de la perdition. L'humain qui m'avait montré la liberté et le libre arbitre. L'humain pour qui j'étais mort à plusieurs reprises. Mon humain. Mais est-ce-que mes sentiments envers Dean devaient interférer avec mon devoir en tant qu'ange du Seigneur ? Là était la vraie question. Devant moi, je vis les traits de Naomi s'adoucir.

- Castiel, tu sais très bien que nous avons besoin de toi.

Elle avait changé de technique, elle me prenait par les sentiments à présent.

- Tu sais bien Castiel que tu as une dette à payer. Si tu le fais, tous tes frères et sœurs verront que tu es dévoué à ta famille et te pardonneront des actes passés.

Famille… mais qu'était vraiment ma famille à présent ? Je me souvins des mots de Dean. Il me considérait comme sa famille, était-ce de même de mon côté ? D'un point de vue purement « génétique », ma véritable famille était les anges. Mais d'un point de vue social, une famille représente les gens avec qui on se sent comme à la maison. Et là, c'était Dean qui remportait. Mais j'étais toujours aussi perdu. Je pouvais sentir l'emprise de Naomi, ces liens semblables à des tentacules, tenter de me ramener vers elle tandis que des images de Dean, de ses yeux verts perçants, de ses délicates taches de rousseur et de ses lèvres bien trop tentantes pour un homme, m'éloignaient de Naomi. M'amenaient vers une perspective bien plus douce, vers des pensées calmes et plaisantes. J'étais ainsi, tiraillé des deux côtés, le « cul entre deux chaises » comme le disait l'expression. Mon esprit était confus, fatigué de réfléchir à quelle alternative choisir. J'allais craquer sous peu, je le sentais. Puis Naomi prononça la phrase qui mit fin à mon questionnement, qui sonna le début d'une nouvelle ère dans ma très longue vie.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, alors je le ferai, déclara-t-elle.

Je levai brutalement les yeux sur elle. Elle voulait faire du mal à Dean. Elle voulait faire du mal à cet être de chair et de sang qui me déclanchait des frissons dès qu'il me touchait. Elle voulait faire du mal à l'être possédant la plus belle âme que je n'avais jamais vue. _Elle voulait tuer Dean Winchester._ Quelque-chose se brisa en moi. Naomi venait de rompre elle-même le lien par lequel elle me tenait en laisse. On dit que des fois des gens feraient mieux de se taire, là c'était son cas. La simple image mentale des magnifiques yeux verts de Dean perdant toute lueur de vie sous la main de cette garce qui m'avait manipulé suffit à déclencher en moi une vague de haine sans précédent. Ma lame angélique sortit de ma manche et avant que Naomi n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, celle-ci se planta dans son abdomen. Elle me regarda avec des yeux trahis et affolés, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

- Jamais tu ne lui feras du mal, sale chienne. Lui dis-je entre mes dents.

Sans aucune once d'hésitation je fis pivoter ma lame dans son corps pour l'achever. Une lumière éclatante s'échappa de ses yeux et de sa bouche avant que son corps sans vie ne s'écroule sur le sol. Elle était morte, emportant avec elle la perspective de mettre fin aux jours de l'être que j'aimais. Non, elle n'aura jamais la mort de Dean, celle-ci s'était chargée d'emporter cette manipulatrice avant. Naomi ne faisant plus partie de ce monde, son emprise sur moi disparût. Je fus frappé de plein fouet par les souvenirs de ce que j'avais fait sous ses ordres. Elle disait vouloir me purifier de toutes mes mauvaises actions mais elle n'avait fait que me corrompre un peu plus. Je me sentais tellement sale… Je baissai les yeux sur le cadavre du dernier Dean que j'avais tué. Je me penchai et caressai doucement sa joue du bout de doigts, fermant les yeux très fort. Ce n'était pas Dean. Le vrai Dean était encore en vie et celui-là je ne le tuerai pas. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et me redressai. Dean. Je devais le voir, m'assurer que je ne pourrai jamais lui faire de mal, malgré le lien mort entre Naomi et moi. Je me concentrai et finit par le localiser. En à peine un battement de cil j'étais dans un motel, typique des frères Winchester. J'analysai rapidement la pièce des yeux. Je pus ainsi noter l'absence de Sam tandis que Dean était assis à la table de la petite cuisine, nettoyant ses armes. Il chantonnait tout en s'occupant de ses armes avec une précision qu'il avait gagnée durant toutes ses années de chasse. Je ressentis une bouffée de chaleur dans tout mon être. Il allait bien. Et je le sentais au plus profond de moi que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire aucun mal. J'étais réellement libre. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, étant dos à moi.

- Salut Dean.

Il sursauta et dans un réflexe de chasseur pointa une de ses armes sur moi. Quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était que moi, il baissa son arme et ses traits se détendirent tandis que la surprise peignait son visage.

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu m'assurer que tu allais bien et…

Je décidai de jouer franc-jeu avec lui.

- … M'excuser.

Il me regarda un moment avant de reprendre.

- T'excuser de quoi ? D'avoir été aussi absent ? Et de nous cacher des choses à Sam et moi ?

Je pouvais sentir le reproche dans sa voix. Je le méritais après tout. Si sa colère devait faire partie de ma pénitence, alors je devais l'accepter. Mais je tenais tout de même à tout lui expliquer, avec le mince espoir qu'il me pardonne.

- Oui il y a ça, mais ce n'est pas tout. Je devais vous trahir Sam et toi, pour m'emparer de la tablette des anges.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce…

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, le coupai-je. Tu te demandais comment j'avais pu sortir du Purgatoire. Et bien c'est un ange du nom de Naomi qui m'en a extirpé. Et après cela, elle m'a manipulé. Elle me disait que si je voulais me faire pardonner auprès des autres anges après tout ce que je leur avais fait, il fallait que je récupère la tablette des anges, même si ça signifiait que je devais vous trahir Sam et toi. Même si ça signifiait que je devais te tuer.

Je laissai un léger moment de silence pendant lequel j'observais les traits de Dean. Son visage était impassible mais je pouvais voir ses yeux me brûler. Je devais finir de lui expliquer avant qu'il ne soit réellement et définitivement furieux contre moi.

- Elle m'a forcé à tuer des clones de toi jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus rien en le faisant. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre son emprise, j'étais piégé. Mais… j'ai fini par réussir à m'en libérer et je l'ai tuée.

Je retins mon souffle, refusant d'affronter son regard que je sentais me traverser de part en part. Le silence entre nous était pesant, suffocant. Dean ne disait rien. J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me traite de tous les noms, qu'il me frappe, tout mais pas ce silence. Au bout de quelques minutes de torture, sa voix finit par s'élever dans la pièce.

- Si pendant tout ce temps tu n'as pas réussi à te libérer d'elle, comment as-tu fini par y parvenir ? Fit il le ton dur et méfiant.

Je levai enfin les yeux vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer sa mâchoire contractée sous la tension qui l'habitait. Un humain ne devrait pas être aussi beau, c'était malsain.

- Je ne peux pas te tuer Dean, lui répondis-je comme si c'était une évidence. Et si je ne le faisais pas, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en chargerait elle-même, je ne pouvais pas la laisser agir.

- Alors tu es en train de me dire que ce qui t'a libéré c'est le fait que tu voulais… me protéger ? Demanda-t-il tout en levant un sourcil, toujours aussi méfiant.

Il avait du mal à me croire, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné le nombre de fois que je l'avais trahi. Je décidai de tenter le tout pour le tout, de toutes façon, notre amitié était presque déjà morte. Je m'approchai de lui et en quelques enjambées, mon visage était à quelques centimètres de sien. Je fixai mes yeux dans les siens, le bleu sondant le vert. Il y avait toujours de la méfiance dans son regard mais je pouvais également y déceler de la surprise. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Son petit cri de surprise fut étouffé par ma bouche. Et aussi rapidement que l'action avait commencée, elle fût terminée. Je reculai légèrement pour analyser sa réaction. Il semblait perdu et surtout pris au dépourvu. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je lui dis ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Je t'aime Dean et jamais je ne pourrais te tuer.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc qu'avait causé ma révélation. Je plaquai une main sur sa nuque et attirai de nouveau son visage vers le mien. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore une fois dans un baiser maladroit mais passionné. Il resta impassible et je pus sentir les derniers fragments de notre amitié s'envoler. J'allais rendre les armes quand je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes tandis qu'il me rendait mon baiser. Aucun mot ne pouvait d'écrire ce que je ressentis à ce moment là. Pour reprendre une expression humaine : je nageais en plein bonheur. Il me repoussa légèrement mais laissa nos fronts collés l'un à l'autre tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle.

- Est-ce-que tu es vraiment sérieux, commença-t-il le souffle court, quand tu dis que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien évidemment Dean, et ce n'est pas nouveau.

Nos regard se croisèrent et l'instant d'après nous étions repartis sur un autre baiser. Dean pris le temps de m'apprendre toutes les ficelles de baiser, comment bien utiliser ses lèvres et sa langue. Nous restâmes pendant un moment à nous embrasser, profitant du moment présent et des sensations qui nous étaient offertes. Nous nous séparions de temps en temps pour respirer avant de revenir rapidement l'un sur l'autre. A un certain moment je me détachai de la bouche tentatrice de Dean pour lui demander :

- Ton frère…

- Bibliothèque.

Moins nous prononcions de mots, plus vite nous pouvions retourner à nos activités. Nos mains empoignaient nos vêtements, couvraient nos corps de caresses, partaient à la découverte de l'autre. Les sensations étaient enivrantes et tellement puissantes. Puis les mains de Dean firent glisser mon trench-coat le long de mes épaules et celui-ci s'écrasa sur le sol. Le bruit qu'il fit en tombant fût comme un signal entre nous. Nous nous regardâmes, le désir brûlant nos yeux. Mes mains empoignèrent les bras de Dean et le plaquèrent au mur à la fois fortement et tendrement. Sa bouche attaqua mon cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant, aspirant la peau fine qui s'y trouvait, laissant des marques rouges ou violacées. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres et mes mains trouvèrent un chemin sous le tee-shirt de Dean, caressant ses muscles bien dessinés et les quelques cicatrices couvrant sa peau. Puis décidant que ce morceau de tissu était vraiment de trop, je le lui retirai rapidement et cette fois ce fût ma bouche qui plongea sur son cou. Les mains de Dean retirèrent ma veste, ma cravate et commencèrent à s'attaquer aux boutons de ma chemise tandis que mes lèvres et ma langue parcouraient son cou, son épaule et sa clavicule gauche et descendaient sur son torse. Je me laissais guidé par mes envies et, il fallait l'avouer, par ce que j'avais pu voir dans quelques pornos sur lesquels j'étais tombé par hasard. Dean en avait enfin fini avec ma chemise et elle aussi tomba sur le sol. Ma bouche revint sur la sienne et nous gémirent tous les deux quand nos torses nus se rencontrèrent. Les mains de Dean se baladaient le long de mon dos, appréciant les muscles qui s'y trouvaient. Il fallait dire que Jimmy prenait soin de son corps et le fait d'être possédé par un ange l'avait encore plus musclé. Dean se sépara de moi et fit courir ses pouces sous mes yeux.

- J'ai toujours aimé tes yeux, lâcha-t-il presque admiratif.

- Moi aussi, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Puis je pris conscience de l'ambiguïté de ma phrase.

- Enfin je veux parler de tes yeux, pas des miens !

Je sentis une chaleur quelque peu désagréable envahir mes joues. J'avais l'air d'un parfait idiot ! Dean me sourit à la fois moqueusement et tendrement. Il rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille et murmura :

- Cass… quoique tu fasses tu restera toujours toi-même.

Je savais qu'il parlait de tout ce que j'avais pu faire de mal ces derniers temps, mais le fait de savoir que malgré tout cela pour lui je serai toujours cet ange un peu maladroit qui ne comprenait pas les blagues, me réconfortait. Puis sa langue lécha le lobe de mon oreille et je perdis toutes pensées cohérentes. Une de mes mains se mit dans ses courts cheveux châtains tandis que l'autre se posa sur ses reins. Il continua de torturer la zone près de mon oreille alors que ses mains descendirent le long de mon torse pour défaire la boucle de ma ceinture. Dans un pur réflexe mes hanches se collèrent aux siennes, faisant s'entrechoquer nos deux érections prisonnières de leurs vêtements. Un gémissement nous échappa et nos mouvements devinrent plus précipités. Très vites nos jean avaient disparu, ne nous laissant que dans nos sous- vêtements. Je saisis Dean par les hanches et le poussai sur le lit avant de me positionner au dessus de lui. Je vis un léger éclat de panique traverser ses yeux.

- Cass… je sais pas si je…

Je le coupai en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues.

- Si tu veux, on peut échanger les rôles, le rassurai-je.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole :

- Non, j'en ai envie. Mais juste… vas-y doucement s'il te plait. Je n'ai encore jamais rien mis à cet endroit.

Je lui embrassai le front dans un geste que je voulais rassurant. Je savais en théorie comment faire. Dans les pornos sur lesquels j'étais tombé, l'un deux mettait en scène deux hommes. Celui qui se faisait pénétrer devait être préparé avant. Et du lubrifiant pouvait aider. Je claquai des doigts et un tube apparu dans ma main. Les avantages d'être un ange. J'embrassai Dean brièvement avant de descendre le long de son corps, le parsemant de baisers. Ma bouche s'attarda sur son tatouage et sur ses pointes durcies, lui soutirant quelques soupirs et gémissement. Je descendis ensuite le long de ses abdos dessinés à la perfection jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de son boxer. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, lui demandant silencieusement la permission. Il hocha doucement la tête et je fis glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes jusqu'à le lui enlever complètement. Mes mains remontèrent ensuite jusqu'à ses hanches puis l'une s'enroula autour de son érection et commença à le caresser. Dean poussa un long gémissement et se laissa faire quand je lui écartai les jambes pour dévoiler son intimité. Malgré tout, je le vis se tendre au son de l'ouverture du tube de lubrifiant. Je déposai quelques baisers sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, voulant le relaxer, ma main gauche caressant toujours son sexe. Dean finit par se détendre et je mis du lubrifiant sur mes doigts avant d'en étaler le long de son entrée. Puis doucement j'y fis pénétrer un doigt. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de le bouger en lui, puis finis par rajouter un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, observant toujours le visage de Dean, cherchant à y déceler de la douleur ou de l'inconfort. Mais il semblait aimer le traitement que je lui faisais subir, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait des gémissements. Puis une idée me vint. Il y avait dans l'anatomie masculine se point très particulier… je décalai mes doigts et je vis Dean lâcher un petit cri à la fois de plaisir et de surprise. Je l'avais trouvé. Je continuai de stimuler ce point jusqu'à ce que Dean m'interrompe :

- Cass arrête… je vais venir… pas avant que tu ne sois en moi…

Je retirai mes doigts et remontai vers le visage de Dean pour m'emparer de ses lèvres. Il répondit volontiers à mon baiser, ses bras s'enroulant autour de ma nuque, nos langues dansant un ballet effréné. Puis je me détachai de lui, retirai mon sous-vêtement, mis une généreuse dose de lubrifiant sur ma propre érection et me positionnai face à son entrée. Il attira mon visage au sien, reprenant possession de mes lèvres tandis que je commençai à le pénétrer. C'était chaud, lubrifié par ma préparation de tout à l'heure et surtout serré. _Très serré._ Dean se tendit d'un coup et je le sentis grimacer de douleur. Ma main gauche reprit place sur son sexe qu'elle avait lâché tout à l'heure, tandis que je lui murmurais des paroles réconfortantes. Je continuai lentement ma progression jusqu'à être totalement en lui. Je m'arrêtai là et l'observai. Il était à bout de souffle et même mes caresses le long de son sexe ne semblaient pas chasser la douleur.

- On peut arrêter si…

- Non ça va, ça va, me coupa-t-il.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, je déposai de légers baisers sur toutes les parcelles de son visage dans une mince tentative de réconfort.

- Bouge, finit il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Je l'embrassai doucement avant de commencer un très lent mouvement de vas et viens, tentant d'être le plus doux possible. C'étai triste à dire mais pendant que lui ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise, moi je nageais dans le plaisir. Je mis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, essayant de ne pas laisser libre court à mes pulsions. Le rythme était lent et contrôlé jusqu'au moment où Dean m'incita à aller plus vite. Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien alors que j'accélérai mes coups de reins. Je pouvais voir le plaisir chasser la douleur dans ses yeux verts, au fur et à mesure que son corps s'habituait à cette présence. Ses mains accrochaient mes épaules et ses pieds poussaient sur mes fesses, m'enfonçant plus profondément en lui. La pièce était remplie de grognements et de gémissements, et parfois on pouvait entendre le prénom de l'un ou de l'autre prononcé avec envie et plaisir. Soudain Dean poussa un cri plus fort et aigu que les autres.

- Là ! Putain oui Cass, là !

Trouvé. Je me positionnai pour frapper à chaque coup de reins ce point qui le faisait crier mon nom. Le plaisir montait en moi, m'embrouillant l'esprit. Puis soudain les parois de Dean se resserrèrent autour de moi alors qu'il venait entre nos deux corps, criant mon prénom encore et encore comme un litanie. A peine deux secondes plus tard je vins à mon tour, criant également son nom alors que je vis des étoiles. Je me laissai ensuite retomber sur lui, le visage enfoui dans le creux de son cou alors que nous reprenions notre souffle après être montés droit vers les étoiles. Je sentis une main caresser mes cheveux dans un geste tendre. Je roulai sur le côté, sortant ainsi de lui, nous tirant un léger gémissement à tous les deux. Puis je posai ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant.

- Cass ?

- Mmh ?

- Je t'aime aussi, emplumé.

Je souris et passai un bras le long de sa taille. J'avais fait le bon choix et je savais que nous pouvions combattre n'importe quoi si nous restions ensemble. Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

- Dean, j'ai trouvé un truc qui…

- SAM DÉGAGE !

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il nous vit Dean et moi, nus et enlacés dans un lit. A peine une seconde plus tard, il était reparti. Dean se tourna vers moi :

- A ton avis, il est traumatisé à vie ?

- Je pense que non, il a déjà vu bien pire dans sa vie avec tous ces monstres et cette violence…

- Cass, c'était une blague.

Je lâchai un petit « oh » qui fit éclater de rire Dean. Puis je le vis caler sa tête dans l'oreiller et fermer les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Je reposai ma tête sur son torse en souriant, écoutant ses battements de cœur ralentir alors qu'il s'endormit.

**FIN**

**Et voilà ! Je suis pas super à l'aise pour écrire des scènes citronnées alors j'espère que c'était quand même bien. Oh et pour ceux qui ont déjà lu « Angel's Punishment » vous devez vous rendre compte que j'adore quand Sam les découvre après leurs galipettes ^^ Sinon j'ai des doutes car je trouve l'idée de base assez bancale donc j'espère tout de même que ça a bien marché et que vous avez aimé cet OS. Critiques, compliments, insultes, mots d'amour et jets de pierres, c'est par la touche Review que ça se passe !**

**Asaliah. **


End file.
